


Roses on Parade by orphan_account [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Coming In Pants, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, handjobs, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Roses on Parade by orphan_accountAdam accidentally ends up in Ronan's dream and Ronan is very Ronan about it and Adam is very Adam about it. Gansey is also briefly very Gansey about things.Alternate summary: Adam has feelings and hyperventilates about it for 9,000 words.





	Roses on Parade by orphan_account [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses on Parade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067029) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Title** : Roses on Parade  
**Author** : orphan_account  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Text** : [ here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4067029)  
**Length** 0:52:30  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/2017/Roses%20on%20Parade%20by%20orphan_account.mp3)


End file.
